A Little Fall of Rain
by squeakykiki
Summary: This is my first ever songfic...so be nice if at all possible, please! Em...this is angsty and contains a character death so don't read if that's not your thing. Oneshot.


**This is based on "A Little Fall of Rain" from the absolutely fabulous Les Miserables.**

**Bones is not mine.**

Thunder crashed overhead, booming across the sky and rattling their very bones. Lightning flashed sporadically, illuminating the dank surroundings with an eerie pearly glow.

From the protection of the car they watched the rain hit the pavement in torrents, bouncing hard off the ground with the strength of its impact.

She shouldn't be here. He knew she shouldn't be here. But when she found out he was going off in search of their elusive suspect, there was little he could do to stop her. Smiling to himself, he acknowledged silently that he could have been more forceful, meaner, could have bodily removed her from the vehicle…but he liked her company. In truth, there were few things about her he didn't like. Few things he hadn't grown to love dearly, body and soul completely.

A shadow moved along the side of one of the derelict buildings that made up their decrepit surroundings. He tensed. Brennan caught the movement and began to scrutinise the area, desperate to catch sight of what she had missed.

Shushing her before she made the inquiry he knew was coming, Booth stared at the building. He hissed slightly as a second form followed the path the first one had taken. Too big to be anything but people, he was certain this was what they'd been waiting for. This time, Brennan also saw the darkened figure. Eyes dancing with adrenaline, she began to undo her seatbelt buckle.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shaking her hair impatiently out of her eyes, she replied, "Come on, Booth, we have to see what they're up to."

A silent war raged in his head. He wanted to keep her safe. She would kick his ass if he tried to make her stay. She'd been in situations like this before. She would be vulnerable in the car by herself, a sitting duck. Plus, he had a gun…

Growling softly, he barked, "Well, come on then," while hopping out of the vehicle himself. She followed silently, doing nothing to disguise the smile dancing on her lips at the conclusion she'd known he would come to.

His body language tense, he moved purposefully, though slowly, through the gloom. Within seconds she was soaked to the skin. She followed him, matching his movements as best she could, their footsteps squelching over the sodden ground.

Without warning, three shots were fired from the inky blackness of the upper building they were approaching.

Holding his breath on the intake, Booth raised his gun. Ignoring the fire burning in his chest, he forced himself to be quiet. Nothing. He raised the weapon higher. Still nothing. Finally allowing the sweet oxygen to enter his lungs, he spun around in search of his partner.

Brennan was on the ground behind him, a crimson stain blooming across her chest. Her breathing was slow and ragged. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she struggled and gasped for her next painful breath. Her ivory complexion had turned white; the colour of lost hope, the colour of death.

His knees gave way under him as he stumbled to her with a cry. Frantic, he fumbled at buttons to see if he could staunch the flow of blood, but there was too much. Her life's force was coating the ground beneath her as well as his own hands and face as he frantically wiped the scorching tears cascading down his cheeks.

One of the tears landed on her temple, making her eyes widen. She seemed to focus on him for the first time since she'd fallen.

_I don't feel any pain_

"I'm alright," she croaked.

Moaning in agony he moved behind her and gently cradled her head in his lap. He positioned himself so that his shoulders were shielding her from as much of the unrelenting downpour as possible. She smiled weakly at his efforts.

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now_

"I…I'm so sorry. I…" Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he began manically patting and searching his pockets. "An ambulance…I'll get you help, Bones. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

He pulled out the cell phone. She listened to the low murmur of his voice relating the events and pinpointing their location. With great effort, she threaded her fingers through the hand that gently cupped her face. Her world was swirling painfully around her.

_You're here. That's all I need to know._

He disconnected the call and began stroking her cheek with the softest of caresses.

"Help's on its way, Bones. You'll be fine. Don't worry." She gripped his fingers tighter.

_You will keep me safe and you will keep me close…_

"It's all my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry…" he murmured thickly. She quietly shushed him, eyes closing with the effort. She hoarsely breathed, "It's not your fault. It's mine. I insisted on coming."

There was a pause, then she remarked, "I'm not afraid of dying, Booth."

With a strangled howl, he upturned his face to the stinging rain.

_But you will live, dear God above. If I could heal your wounds with words of love…_

She hated to hear him in pain, but he needed to know that she had accepted death. Dealing with it on a daily basis had taken the mystique out of it. She knew it was a journey we all must take and there was no use being surprised or afraid when the time came to take that first step. She pulled his arms more snugly around her, wanting to feel his heat and safety. To have him pressed so closely against her…that she would be in no doubt that he cared for her.

_Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me…_

He obliged and wrapped himself around her. His tears were flowing freely, mixing in with the rainwater that drenched her hair. He felt a strange happiness knowing that two aspects of he and his partner were so intimately connected.

His voice strained and cracked as he managed to choke out, in brief staccato bursts, "We…I…you mean so much to…we wasted so much useless time." Against his lap she nodded, a barely discernable movement, sadly agreeing with what she knew he wanted to say.

_This rain will wash away what's past._

Her eyes scrunched shut as a wave of white-hot pain shot through her. She gasped aloud. He sobbed audibly at the extent of her suffering and gently pulled her upwards so she was cradled in his arms, wanting to comfort her as much as possible. Her head rolled weakly and connected with his chest. She forced herself to breathe in deeply, once, and take in the wonderfully masculine scent of him, now fused with, and complimented by, the tangy fragrance of the rain.

More tears sprang to her closed eyes. It wasn't fair. They should have had their entire lives together. Year upon countless happy year to come. You're meant to spend your life with the one you love, aren't you? She snuggled closer against him.

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last…_

She hadn't the strength to move, hadn't the strength to feel. She was just waiting, what seemed like endless waiting, although the whole ordeal hadn't taken more than a few minutes.

Her partner's body was tense around her. His jaw was clenched shut to prevent an anguished howl from escaping his tightly pressed lips. Through his reeling thoughts he noticed the storm lessen, the raindrops soften, ceasing to resemble cutting pellets and becoming more like gentle kisses.

Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze met his. He smiled tightly at her. One corner of her lips curled upward. He saw nothing in her face but acceptance, contentment and, ultimately, peace.

_The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest…_

He softly trailed his fingers down her face, brushing off her forehead, eyebrows, and cheekbone and finally moving down to her lips. She stilled his movements unexpectedly by kissing his fingertips firmly, never taking her eyes off his.

_A breath away from where you are-_

His eyes widened at the intensity of her gaze. She kissed his fingers once more.

_I've come home from so far._

"I love you."

The simplicity of the admittance came as a surprise. But Booth could tell, without having to ask, that she meant it

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers in a world altering kiss; their first and last. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and he whispered against her trembling lips, "I love you too."

Her face broke out into the widest and happiest smile he had ever seen. Tears of joy ran rivers down her face as she gazed up at him. Her beauty caught his breath.

Her fingers suddenly clenched painfully around his. She mouthed, "I love you, " and, with one last shuddering moan, Temperance Brennan breathed her last.

Her partner screamed and continued to rock her lifeless body long after the ambulance and police cars had arrived, shattering the absolute quiet.

In spite of everything, the dirt, the cold, the wet and the less than idyllic surroundings, he marvelled that, through all of this, she smiled.

A smile made all the more beautiful by her never ending love for him.

_You're here, that's all I need to know,_

_And you will keep me safe, _

_And you will keep me close,_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._


End file.
